YuGiOh and the Musical Key
by McKmaster25
Summary: Singing is what drew him in and captured his heart. Now 5,000 years later, can the Pharaoh find his Musical Queen and unlock the memories buried deep within? And just who is Amelia?
1. Chapter 1: The BeginningPrologue

Prologue

Five Thousand years ago, in Ancient Egypt, there lived a young teenage Prince who was heir to the powerful Egyptian throne. One day, the Prince, bored with his studies, decided that he would slip out of the Palace and explore the capital city.

He easily evaded the Palace guards and successfully snuck out to the Market where he started to have fun exploring the different stalls, wearing a cloak to hide his very distinctive appearance. As he wandered the Market, the sudden sound of Children's laughter caused the Prince to pause in his wanderings, then curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the sound, and found a small canopied tent erected behind a Merchant's fabric stall.

Sitting under the tent, about ten children sat surrounding… the Prince had to blink his eyes a couple of times to make sure they were not playing tricks on him, for the person he saw sitting with the children had to probably be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his eighteen years of life! She wore a simple cream colored dress that signified her to be a Merchant's daughter, but her countenance and smile made her seem like so much more, at least to the Prince.

The Prince, after that day, kept coming back so that he could see the girl and listen to the stories that she told the young children and hear her beautiful voice as she sang. One fateful day, one of the young girl's in the group, who had seen the Prince come several times, finally pointed him out innocently to the young woman.

The Prince was completely embarrassed to be caught spying. But the moment his dark violet eyes connected with her bright emerald, it was immediately love at first sight. After that day, when the Prince would sneak out of the Palace, he would sit with the children and listen to the young woman sing, his heart and soul falling for her more and more as time passed. Soon the two would just spend time alone together without the group of children, who turned out to be the girl's younger cousins. The woman started calling the Prince, Yami, because he kept refusing to give his true name away and always wore a cloak to hide his countenance. The Prince promised her that, one day, she would know his true identity… he just had to find the right way to break it to her and get his Father's approval.

Finally, a day came when the girl's Father, who was a renowned fabric merchant, was invited to the Palace to meet the Pharaoh and potentially make a new outfit for the Pharaoh. He was allowed to bring with him anyone from his family that he wished, for there was going to be a feast. The Merchant was ecstatic and knowing that the Pharaoh had a son about the same age as his eldest daughter, decided to bring her along with his wife. Of course the girl was not very pleased. She had fallen in love with the strange young man that she had gifted the name 'Yami'. She didn't want to be given away to a high and mighty Prince just because her Father thought it might be good business!

They arrived at the Palace that evening and were escorted into the Throne room where the Pharaoh, his son, and the Sacred Court waited for them. Once they bowed respectfully, and were allowed by the Pharaoh to look up, the girl looked up, and had to hold in a gasp of shock. For sitting next to the Pharaoh, sat a boy with the exact same violet eyes that had first fascinated her so when she had first seen them. He saw her looking at him and gave her a small, soft, smile that confirmed without a doubt in the girl's mind that her Yami was in fact the Prince!

It turns out that the true meaning of the Merchant family's visit to the Palace, was so that the Pharaoh himself could see the girl that his son had been sneaking out to see for the past six months. At first he had only thought his son's escapades were just something to stave off boredom, but when they started becoming almost a routine… He had his son's faithful friend, Mahad, follow him on one of these trips, and Mahad came back reporting that the Prince was going out to sit and listen to a beautiful girl sing and tell stories to a group of children, then the two would take a walk together out to the Oasis to just sit and talk. This, of course, intrigued the Pharaoh greatly. His son had never shown much interest in courting a girl, even if he knew that he would one day have to marry for the good of Egypt.

One Flood Season later, with the Pharaoh's approval, found the Prince asking the young woman to court him, she gladly accepted, and three months later they were married with the girl being crowned, Princess of Egypt.

Five months later, the Prince's Father was found dead in his chambers, no one could figure out whether it was from sickness or murder. The newlywed Royals were shocked and grieved for a week before taking the throne and becoming the next Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt.

The rest of their story is shrouded in mystery. For a great darkness descended on the land and the Pharaoh had to seal the darkness away within seven of the eight Millennium Items. The eighth item, known as the Queen's Jewel, the Pharaoh could not bear to put any darkness within, so without the eighth item, he had to sacrifice himself and have everything about him erased from the minds of history, including his name. The Queen, grief-stricken, had to try and rule Egypt alone with the support of her brother-figure, the High Priest. She ruled for about four years before her health succumbed to the illness of a broken heart. On her death bed, the Royal Seer announced to the dying Queen a Prophecy that, one day, the Nameless Pharaoh and his Musical Queen would be reunited once more.

5,000 years later, in a country called Japan, a young girl was born a twin to a surprised young couple, who thought that they were only having a boy, while at the same time, a special golden puzzle box was found by an Archeologist named, Solomon Mutou.


	2. Chapter 2: The Jacob's Turn into Kaiba's

**Chapter One: The Jacob's turn into Kaiba's**

Screaming, laughing and crying could be heard constantly throughout the orphanage as children of all ages ran around playing. At times the noise grated on Amelia Jacobs ears, on others, it made her want to curl up and bawl her eyes out. But she knew that she could not, she had to be strong, strong for both of her brothers even though one would never admit it.

Amelia and her two brothers, Seto and Mokuba, became orphans when their mother died in childbirth and their father died from a lung disease. For a short time they had had they're loving Grandfather, but he too, was taken away from them by sickness. So Child Protective Services dumped them off at the little, over-crowded orphanage.

Poor Mokuba was only four years old! Seto and Amelia, being twins, were both ten years old by the time they got dumped at the orphanage and together vowed to protect and keep their little family together at all costs. So Amelia took on the mother role for her two brothers, even though Seto grumbled about her mothering him, he didn't tell her to stop. Instead of playing with the other ten year old girls, Amelia would sit with her little brother and teach him how to read and write, with Seto teaching him how to count his numbers. Amelia would also make sure that Seto actually smiled instead of frown all the time. The best way to make both of her brother's smile, was by singing. Amelia loved to sing, but she only did it when she knew only Seto or Mokuba were listening because it was a gift she only gave to them, and the two of them treasured it.

All in all, the Jacob siblings were extremely close and protective towards each other, making the matriarch of the orphanage realize that she could never separate the three even if she tried.

It was Seto who realized that no adoptive parent would take all three of them. He realized, from them ending up at the orphanage, that three children was a lot to take care of and so the adults would either try and take Mokuba and leave him and Amelia, or take him and Amelia and leave Mokuba. So Seto decided to take matters into his own hands. For the past few weeks he had basically isolated himself in the lounge of the orphanage watching chess matches over and over again. Making Amelia start to worry that perhaps Seto finally had cracked under all the emotional stress they were in.

Her thoughts were suddenly halted when a sudden cheering erupted at the entrance to the Orphanage. Sighing she closed the book that she had been reading and looked down to where her baby brother had been laying on the ground at her feet coloring. He too, was looking in the direction of the cheering with curiosity sparkling in his dark grey-blue eyes. Looking at his eyes made Amelia frown slightly because it was strange. Out of their whole family, she had been the only one to receive bright emerald green eyes. Everyone else in her family, meaning her brothers, her birth parents, even her Grandfather, had or have varying ranges of blue eye color. The only way you could tell that she was a part of the Jacobs family was her aristocratic cheekbones and that her and Seto shared the exact same hair color.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts again, Amelia smiled at her brother and asked him, "Well Moki, it looks like something exciting is happening. Shall we go see what it is?" Mokuba gave his big sister a big, beaming smile and replied, "Yes!" But then quickly amended it to, "Yes please!" When she gave him her famous quirk of the eyebrow.

As Mokuba got up to follow his sister he silently reflected how she wasn't just his sister, but the only mother figure he had ever known. He loved his older siblings deeply and knew that no matter what, he never wanted to be without them. So saying, he hurried up to catch up to his sister's longer strides and grabbed her smooth hand into his small chubby one.

The two reached the commotion just as a sudden silence befell it. Being in the back of the crowd, they could not see what was happening, but a moment later a voice spoke up that caused Amelia to freeze in shock and then start shoving her way through the crowd with Mokuba's hand clutched in hers so that she wouldn't lose him. For the voice that spoke, was none other than her dear, and sometimes baka twin, Seto! "Well, Do you accept my challenge?"

Once Amelia and Mokuba made it to the front of the crowd, they saw that their brother was standing in front of a very intimidating looking older man. The man was wearing a deep red business suit, and had dark hair peppered with a few gray streaks, especially in his mustache. His eyes were dark, and to Amelia's observance, looked like shards of unforgiving ice.

The man started to laugh at whatever challenge her idiot brother had made to him. Finally he stopped laughing to say, "You, a mere boy challenging me to a chess match? Fine, I accept your challenge. But if you win, what do you want?" If Amelia and Mokuba had been surprised at the situation when they first arrived, they were now in complete and total shock as they watched Seto confidently point to himself and state, "If I win, I want you to adopt me and my two siblings." The man eyed Seto with a calculating eye before asking, "And where are your other siblings?"

Amelia felt it was time to make her presence known, so holding Mokuba by the hand and giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze, she led him silently through the crowd until they were directly behind Seto. It seems that Seto had been searching the crowd with his gaze for them, for he hadn't noticed that they had arrived behind him yet. So to save him the time and to let him know just how annoyed she was with him at the moment, Amelia said in a calm, clear voice, "What, in the world are you doing Seto?" Seto whirled around and had to physically hold back a flinch at the look his twin was giving him. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the older man and said, "These are my siblings. My Twin sister, Amelia, and our younger brother Mokuba,"

Amelia looked up to the man's face and immediately wished that she hadn't. The look that the man was giving her was making her want to shrink back and hide. She had seen others give her that look, even heard boys in the orphanage her age and older whisper behind her back that she was "a beauty for the eyes to look at" and it was all thanks to her stupid exotic emerald eyes. Seto noticed the look the older man was giving his sister, and how she was trying to keep a brave face on, but through their twin bond he could tell that the man creeped her out. So he subtly took a step to the side so that he was standing in front of her protectively. That seemed to break the man from wherever his thoughts had been and clearing his throat, he turned back to Seto and said, "Very well, I accept your challenge."

And that was the day that the three Jacob siblings became the three Kaiba siblings. Gozaburo Kaiba was not a good adoptive father to the three children. He kept Seto working and learning constantly, making him to tired to even be able to see his brother and sister in the evenings. He had wanted to do some things with Amelia that no respectable man should even think of, but thankfully, Amelia was saved from his clutches by Mrs. Kaiba. When she heard that her husband had adopted and that one of the children was a girl, she immediately took little Amelia under her wing to keep her safe. Mokuba, being so young, was left mostly alone because he was the youngest, and his older siblings protected him as best they could from anything that Gozaburo wanted to do to the small boy.

As the years went by, Amelia felt her brother, Seto, slowly changing. She knew that she had changed as well. From Madam Claire's, Mrs. Kaiba's, tutelage, she now knew how to act like a wealthy upperclass lady and how to help support Seto with things like events and social functions. But Amelia never lost sight of her kind heart. She continued to act like the mother figure for Mokuba, and was always kind to every person she met.

When the twins turned thirteen, Seto made his move and took over Kaiba Corporation from Gozaburo. Humiliated, Gozaburo mysteriously disappeared, presumed dead. Madam Claire gracefully bowed out, and moved away to be with her remaining family. Amelia was extremely proud of her twin's accomplishment, but still sad at the same time. For though Seto still acted brotherly towards her and especially Mokuba, his heart was closed off to the rest of the world.

As Seto started to turn Kaiba Corp into a famous gaming company, Amelia started to get a feeling that something big was going to happen soon. But what…she had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3: Adjusting to High School Life

**Chapter Two: Adjusting to High School Life**

 _Amelia was sitting in what looked like a canopied wagon as it moved through the hot desert, surrounded by a group of what looked like young Egyptian children. Looking at herself, Amelia saw that she was also wearing what appeared to be Egyptian clothing for a merchant's daughter in Ancient Egypt. Her focus went back to what seemed to be herself as she watched in confusion, she seemed to be telling the children a story. Suddenly, one of the little girl's raised her hand shyly, Amelia smiled kindly at the young one and asked, "Yes Naomi? What is it" Little Naomi fiddled with her fingers as she asked quietly, "I heard Uncle saying that you have a pretty singing voice, could…you sing a song for us?" All the children loved Naomi's idea and started to eagerly ask if Amelia could sing a song for them. Before Amelia could respond, she started to hear_ … **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Amelia groaned and stuck her hand out of her covers to whack her stupid alarm clock. She suddenly wondered why she had denied having one of the maids wake her up in the morning and then remembered that the last time one maid had tried, Amelia had taken forever to wake up, and then she accidentally smacked the maid in the face when the maid had tried to forcefully shake her awake…Yeah, Amelia thought it would be safer if the staff were not a part of her morning ritual.

Lifting her head up, Amelia glanced at her clock to see why it was going off so early, then when the thought came to her, she jumped out of the bed in an excited rush to get ready for the day. For today was going to be Amelia Kaiba's first day of public High School!

It had been seven years since Seto, Amelia and Mokuba had been adopted from the orphanage into the Kaiba family. Seto and Amelia were now seventeen years old and little Mokuba was eleven years old. Seto had turned Kaiba Corp into an extremely successful Gaming Company that was heavily invested in the popular card game called Duel Monsters. Seto had even entered the Pro Leagues of Duel Monsters and was ranked the current World Champion. Amelia also loved the game of Duel Monsters, and was just as good, if not slightly better, than her twin. But Amelia disliked crowds so she kept her dueling simple by just challenging her brother, who found it annoying that even though he was publicly called the World Champion, the title technically belonged to his sister, who was just to shy too admit it.

Anyway, when the twins turned seventeen, KC's board of directors noted that the twins, who ran Kaiba Corp together, needed a solid education to keep up a good image for the company. Amelia found the prospect of finally being around people their own age to be exciting, while Seto saw it as a waste of time. But to humor his sister, he signed them both up to attend Domino City High School.

As Amelia showered and prepared for the day, her mind went back to the strange dream she had had before waking up. Was the woman really her? Why was she dressed like an Egyptian? Why was she dreaming of herself in Egypt in the first place?

She shook her head of all the questions that kept circling around without an answer and focused on finishing preparing for the day…

Seto and Mokuba were downstairs at the dining room table, eating breakfast, and waiting for Amelia, when they suddenly heard their sister scream throughout the house, "SETO MICHAEL JACOBS-KAIBA!" Mokuba looked up from his breakfast to see his big brother sporting a mischievous smirk, one that was rare to see these days. Smiling big, Mokuba asked, "What did you do this time, big bro, to make her state your full name in such a pitch?" Taking a sip of his morning coffee, Seto simply replied, "It seems that our dear sister has discovered her school uniform." Mokuba looked at him in confusion, but the confusion melted away to understanding, and slight amusement, a moment later when Amelia came storming into the dining room.

She was wearing the shortest skirt that he had ever seen her wear before, with a white short sleeved blouse on, and in her hands she held a pink, long-sleeved blazer. Her emerald eyes glared daggers at her twin as she stated through clenched teeth, "You. Cannot. Be. Serious," Seto held her gaze with his own intense sapphire eyes and said calmly, "I am completely serious Green. That is the school uniform for the girls and there are no other options." Amelia visibly deflated at that, and plopped herself in the seat across from Mokuba, exclaiming, "But Blue! You know that I NEVER wear clothing that is this…revealing. I feel so exposed with so much leg showing. And this blazer is… the only word I can give is ugh!" Both Kaiba brothers smirked at their sister's antics. She really knew how to brighten a morning, even when she didn't mean too. Mokuba was especially happy, because it was nice to hear his two older siblings call each other by their nicknames, which came from their eye color. He looked at her… outfit, before passing her some raspberry scones and asking, "Why not wear leggings?"

Amelia paused mid-bite into one of the scones, and thought the idea over, before rapidly finishing the scone and exclaiming happily, "Moki, you are a fashion genius!" She quickly ran around the table and gave her little brother a peck on the head, before dashing out of the room to rush up the stairs and "improve" her uniform.

Amelia was having such a fit about the shortness of the uniform, because now that she was seventeen, she was a young woman, a beautiful young woman. Her and Seto's aristocratic cheekbones and facial features had become more defined, Amelia's hair now cascaded down slightly past her shoulder blades in thick, wavy curls. What really made her stand out, was her intense emerald green eyes that were always full of emotion. Amelia was a little self-conscious because of the stares she would sometimes get. So she would always try and blend in.

Finally she was ready to go. She had shockingly found some pink leggings that surprisingly matched the blazer's pink color, so she put them on under the blue skirt. She then wore a pair of blue and white converse shoes, and had her hair tied back in a low-hanging ponytail.

Once she was finally ready she met her brothers at the front entrance and the three Kaiba siblings all got into their limo and were off! Mokuba and Amelia started a game of 'I Spy' while looking out the windows of the limo for fun, while Seto watched the two of them with a stoic expression. At one point, while Mokuba was trying to figure out what she saw, Amelia glanced over to her twin and saw his expression. She sighed sadly. Deep down, Amelia knew that Seto had been emotionally abused by Gozaburo, and that he had built an icy cage around his heart because of that. Even within the three of them, she could feel that he was distant from her and Mokuba, even though he didn't mean to be.

She was taken from her dark thoughts when the limo stopped outside of Mokuba's elementary school. Amelia smiled, and fondly wished Mokuba good luck as he hugged first Seto, then her, goodbye.

Soon it was just the two of them in the limo, as they made their way towards Domino High School. When they neared the school, Amelia asked the driver to stop a little bit from the school so that they would not attract any unwanted attention. Seto nodded his head in begrudging agreement, so at the corner of the school's block, the limo stopped and together the twins exited. As they walked towards the school gates, Amelia decided to finally break the silence that had fallen between the two of them, "Are you nervous Blue?" Seto rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't get nervous Green." Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "I was just wondering." "Well, quit you're wondering, we're here." They had indeed reached the main gates of the school, but Amelia wasn't looking at them, she had stopped walking and was looking at her brother with deep hurt clear in her eyes as he walked away in front of her, "You've changed" she whispered quietly to herself, a single tear slipping from her eye and down her cheek before she wiped it away with her sleeve and headed inside the school.

She found the Main Office pretty easily by following the signs in the school. Once she entered, she saw Seto already leaving, completely ignoring her, and heading off to whatever his homeroom was. Amelia kept her composure, though inside she was mentally crying at his cold attitude, and walked up to the front desk to receive her school information.

Later Amelia quietly walked into her Homeroom classroom to see that class hadn't quite started yet. To her surprise, she saw that Seto was in the same Homeroom as her, and not to her surprise, he was sitting in the very back of the class away from the other students, reading. The teacher was sitting and getting things organized on her desk, so Amelia quietly approached her and said, "Good morning Sensei," the teacher looked up and smiled when she saw Amelia, "good morning too you as well dear. I assume that you are the other new student assigned to my class?" Amelia nodded her head and the teacher suddenly narrowed her eyes and looked closer at her, before glancing a look at Seto and back, "Strange, but the two of you seem to be really similar, are you two…?"

Again Amelia nodded her head and replied, "Yes, we are related. Seto and I are twins." The teacher nodded in understanding and smiled again before asking, "Well then dear, how would you like me to introduce you to the class?" Amelia immediately shook her head 'no' "That's ok, you don't have to Sensei." The teacher waved her hand dismissively, "Of course I do!" Sighing in defeat, Amelia replied, "Fine, if you must, just introduce me by my first name Amelia. Don't mention my last name please." The teacher nodded in consent, then gestured for Amelia to find a seat as the bell began to ring.

Amelia looked around and noticed an empty seat behind a tall girl with short brunette hair and blue eyes. Walking over to her, Amelia smiled nervously and asked, "Excuse me, but is this seat open?" The girl, who had been talking with a short boy with spiky tricolored hair, looked up at the question and smiled brightly when she saw Amelia, "Yes of course! Take a seat." Amelia gratefully took the seat and sighed to herself, 'so far so good'. No one had really noticed her new appearance into their class yet, which made her grateful.

The girl who she had just talked to and who she now sat behind, turned around and gave a friendly smile, "You must be our new classmate! My name is Tea." Amelia's face broke out into a friendly smile as well as she replied, "Nice to meet you Tea, my name is Amelia." Tea then gestured to the boy she had been talking to and said, "And this is my friend Yugi, Yugi this is Amelia." Yugi gave Amelia a happy smile that lit up his amethyst eyes as he replied, "It's nice to meet you Amelia. I hope that we can all be friends?" Amelia could see the question and hope in both his and Tea's eyes and it made Amelia's smile grow into a big grin, "I would love that." She replied sincerely, making Tea and Yugi grin in happiness.

As the teacher called the class's attention, Amelia suddenly felt like their were three pairs of eyes staring holes into her. One, she knew was her brother's eyes without having to look, courtesy of their twin bond. The other pair of eyes belonged to a white-haired male student with brown eyes that were staring intensely at her from off to her right. The third pair of eyes, surprisingly felt like they were coming from where her new friend Yugi was sitting, but when she glanced over to him, she saw that he was facing away from her and concentrating on what the teacher was saying. Then as he fidgeted in his seat, a ray of sunlight from the window by his desk, reflected off of something shiny resting on his chest, which, when Amelia looked down, was a golden upside-down pyramid. Amelia blinked in confusion as she suddenly realized that the sense of being watched, was coming from that pyramid!

Her thoughts were interrupted as the teacher started announcing, "Class, today we have two new students joining us. Please welcome Amelia and Seto, would you two please stand?" Amelia stood up, hiding her nerves as she smiled at all the new faces looking at her. She again knew, that Seto had ignored the teacher and had remained sitting. The teacher sighed at that, but motioned for Amelia to take her seat as class began.

Lunch time arrived, and Tea offered Amelia to join her and her friends for lunch in the classroom. Amelia accepted, grateful that it would keep her away from her cold brother for a little longer, and it would keep away all of the boys trying to flirt with her and ask her out. Tea had actually saved her from one by giving the offer with impeccable timing. As the two girls walked off, Amelia gave a huge sigh of relief and Tea couldn't help but laugh. Amelia half-heartedly glared at her and exclaimed, "It's not funny!" Tea continued to giggle a little bit as she composed herself and said, "I'm sorry but it kinda is a little bit. Some girls in this school would kill to have some of these guys asking them out and here you are with them falling at your feet and not wanting any of it. You have to admit it's a little amusing."

Amelia just sighed in exasperation and they continued their walk in silence. Finally they reached the classroom to see Yugi dueling a blond-haired boy. Amelia's eyebrow rose in curiosity as she saw the cards. Duel monsters was becoming pretty popular here in Domino City, due to her brother's influence. She smiled in amusement at the look of intense concentration on the blonde's face, apparently he had been in that position for a while because Yugi started calling out to him.

"Hey Joey, earth to Joey! Hey you in there? It's your turn," the only acknowledgment that the blonde gave to hearing his friend, was to slowly lift his hand up in preparation to pick a card. Suddenly a tall, brown-haired boy appeared behind Joey and wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck exclaiming, "Aww, isn't he cute when he's thinking?"

Amelia, Tea, and some other classmates watched in amusement as Joey greeted his friend, "Hey Tristan, Yugi here is teaching me how to play Duel Monsters!" It took all of Amelia's willpower to not burst into laughter at Tristan's stupid question of, "Drooling Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters you nimrod!" Joey angrily exclaimed and shoved Tristan away from him and towards where Tea and Amelia were standing. "Sheesh," Tristan said to the two girls, who just smiled in return as Tea explained, "They've been at it for a while now. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi is like an expert!" Amelia couldn't help but smirk a little bit at that comment. She would have to duel Yugi herself to see if he is an 'expert' or not.

As Joey finally played a card down, saying, "Ok Yugi, its time to duel!" Amelia started explaining the game to an interested Tea, with Tristan listening in as well, "See each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponents life points wins the duel." The three then watched as Joey smugly announced, "Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" Yugi simply smiled and nodded in reply saying, "Yep! Pretty good move, but not, good enough." And with that he placed down his own monster card.

Amelia could feel through her twin bond, as Seto smirked at the exact same time she did, when Joey exclaimed, rather loudly, "What! Thanks a lot, a card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

"Wow, you stink at this game Joey." Tristan stated very bluntly, making it extremely hard for Amelia to not smirk like her brother again at the very obvious lack of talent this poor blonde boy had.

Smiling instead, Amelia replied, "Don't be to hard on him, he is doing pretty well for a beginner." Joey and Tristan both looked at Amelia and blinked a couple of times, not recognizing her, making Tea roll her eyes and say, "Joey, Tristan, I would like to introduce our new friend, Amelia. Amelia, these are our idiot friend's Joey and Tristan,"

"Who you calling an idiot?!" the two boys yelled, before composing themselves and waved hello to Amelia. "Nice ta meet ya, Amelia. Any friend of Yugi and Tea's is a friend of mine." Joey announced, pointing a thumb at himself while Tristan simply nodded and replied, "What he said."

For the rest of the lunch period, Amelia hung out with her new group of friends, talking about random things and getting to know one another before the subject of the previous duel came back as Joey was complaining about his loss… again. Yugi simply laughed and replied, "You did fine Joey, I just had better cards. See, my Grandpa owns a Game shop and I get all of my best cards from him."

Amelia raised an eyebrow in surprise at this news, while Joey exclaimed excitedly, "Your own Game shop! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yugi laughed at Joey's enthusiasm and replied happily, "Ok! Maybe I can even get my Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got."

'Uh Oh' Amelia thought, as she felt an immediate spike of interest through her twin bond, and glanced discreetly over to her brother to see him, looking to anyone else like he was reading a book, but Amelia knew better. He was obviously listening in on their conversation and his curiosity was obviously piqued at the mention of a"super rare card."

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Tea waving her hand in front of her face, "Hello! Anyone in there?" Tea joked and Amelia blinked in surprise, "What?" she asked in confusion, "Are you ok Amelia? You were spacing out there for a moment." Yugi asked, concern emanating from him in waves. Amelia smiled and replied, "I'm fine, don't worry, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Well, while you were wandering through your thoughts, Yugi asked if you would like to join us in going to his shop after school today." Tea stated, then slung her arm around her fellow female brunette's shoulders and continued saying, "So will you come? It will be great to have another female in this group of males."

Amelia was deeply touched at the offer. It was the first time ever that people her own age were accepting her as a friend. She smiled the biggest smile she had given anyone other than her brothers, in years, and was about to reply with an immediate yes… When her phone in her pocket suddenly went off. Fishing her phone out, Amelia took one look at the screen, and the euphoric, happy feeling she had been experiencing faded to nothing as she gave a small frown at the message.

 **'I need you to pick Mokuba up after school today. Something important has come up. Take Roland with you. - Blue'**

Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi watched as Amelia's entire countenance went from super happy to an almost defeated kind of sadness as she glanced at the message on her screen. Tea and Yugi also noticed how her eyes briefly flickered up to look at the other new student, who was sitting and calmly reading a book, and her eyes, if anything, became sadder. Deciding to find out what was wrong, Yugi tentatively asked, "Amelia?"

Amelia seemed to once again be brought back to the present at the sound of her name and gave the group a sad smile, "Sorry guys, I would absolutely love to go with you, but I just found out that I have to go pick up my little brother from school today." To Amelia's immense surprise, instead of being upset or angry with her for not being able to hang out with them today, the group all gave her understanding smiles and Joey replied, "Dat's fine, family always comes first." Tea nodded in agreement and added, "Besides, you can always come with us on another day!" Amelia looked at this group of people who seemed so accepting and friendly and stuttered out, "R-r-really? You are not upset with me?" Yugi shook his head no and replied, "Of course not! We completely understand that taking care of your little brother comes first. What are friend's for?"

Amelia felt tears in her eyes as she, for once in her life, finally felt accepted by someone who was not family. Her face broke out into the biggest, watery smile, as she pulled Tea into a fierce hug and whispered for only Tea to hear, "Thank you so much for saying that you will be my friends. It means so much to me." Tea smiled, and returning the hug replied, "As Yugi said, what are friend's for?"

The rest of the school day went on with Amelia having an amazing time. Because she was as advanced as her twin in most subjects, she spent most of her time secretly passing notes to Tea, who she surprisingly had a lot of the same classes with. Eagerly Tea would reply back and soon the girls had each other's phone numbers, favorite colors, hobbies, songs, and foods. Once the final bell rang, Tea bid Amelia farewell to go join the boy's to travel to Yugi's house, while Amelia texted Roland to have him meet her at the entrance to the school so that they could walk to Mokuba's school in the nice weather.

As Amelia stood patiently waiting, she failed to notice someone watching her from the shadows. A mysterious, Egyptian-looking man, dressed in a cream colored robe and turban, stood watching the girl with his strange, intense amber colored eyes. In his hand, the man held a simple necklace chain that had dangling from it, a dull amethyst diamond sized, tear shaped jewel with the golden Eye of Wadjt imbedded in the middle. To the man's shock, the jewel seemed to be reacting to the presence of the girl. The jewel seemed to be pulsating and trying to pull itself towards her.

Wanting to understand the connection the girl had to the Millennium Jewel, the man brought out with his other hand a set of golden Scales. Time seemed to freeze as he approached the young woman.

Amelia immediately noticed that something was not quite right, and her body tensed as she straightened from leaning against the wall. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed an oddly dressed man coming towards her, holding two items, one in each hand. Getting in a defensive stance, Amelia stated, "Who are you, and what do you want?" The man stopped walking at her question and Amelia had to keep herself from shuddering in fright, the man's eyes had no pupils! They were just two glowing orange orbs with the whites of the eyes surrounding them. Then the man spoke, "My name is something I do not give out easily. I have come to play a game with you, to see if you are truly who I think you are."

Amelia gave him an uneasy look as she asked warily, "And who do you think I am?" To Amelia's surprise, the man answered her, "I believe that you may be the reincarnated Queen of Ancient Egypt, wife to the Nameless Pharaoh."


	4. Chapter 4: Games of Old and New

**Chapter Three: Games of Old and New**

Amelia looked at this man as if he was slightly crazy, and he unfortunately looked the part as well, what with sporting a weird cream robe and turban and holding what obviously looked like things that should be on display at a museum. Unfortunately, Amelia was also a very curious person, and this was one instance where, curiosity getting the better of her, she asked cautiously, "And how do you know if I am this 'Ancient Queen' that you speak of?"

At Amelia's question, the man held up, in his right hand, a simple leather necklace cord, attached to the cord was a medium, teardrop shaped, amethyst colored jewel, with a strange golden eye symbol embedded in the center. Amelia was fascinated, somehow it felt that the jewel was calling out to her, tempting her to touch it. Amelia was broken from the jewel's strange trance, as the mysterious man spoke up once again. "To know if my suspicions are correct, I am going to have the Millennium Jewel test you. If you are the Queen, then this jewel rightfully belongs to you. If you are not, then the Millennium Jewel will punish you."

Amelia silently gulped as the Jewel seemed to glow, as if affirming the man's statement. For a few moment's Amelia just stared at the strange necklace, not wanting to touch it, but wondering why she seemed so fascinated by it. Finally the man spoke up again, "Well? The jewel awaits, take it, and let it test you."

Gathering her courage, Amelia took a deep breath, then tentatively reached forward… and touched the Millennium Jewel.

Immediately a burst of intense white light erupted from the Jewel and surrounded Amelia, blinding the mysterious man who had to look away and cover his eyes. Inside the bright light, Amelia felt like she was being surrounded by a warm blanket of security. A strange musical sound seemed to ring out, making Amelia feel that she had heard the sound from somewhere before. She smiled and opened her eyes to surprisingly find herself standing alone on the street once again, but now holding a brilliantly colored emerald green jewel, that could almost rival with the color of her eyes, with the golden eye in the middle glinting up at her in the afternoon sun.

"Wait a second, wasn't the color of this jewel amethyst earlier?" Amelia thought out loud, confused. She looked up to ask the man, and blinked in surprise. For the man was gone! On the ground, in the place where he was standing, sat a small scroll. Hesitantly, Amelia picked the scroll up off the ground, when nothing happened to her immediately, she broke the seal of the scroll and unrolled it. The writing on the scroll was surprisingly in Hieroglyphics, and too Amelia's shock… she understood the writing!

* * *

 _An excellent job my Queen,_ _My name is Shadi and I am the Guardian of the Millennium Items. The Millennium Jewel is different from the other items in that it was created out of light and love, and has special powers that connect and work especially well with the Millennium Puzzle. There is a Prophecy that states, "She who wields the Queen's Jewel shall start to remember the Ancient Past the morn of meeting her Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's memories will all be lost except one which the Queen shall find with her song, and they shall rekindle their undying love for each other once more."_ _Good Luck, my Queen_

* * *

Amelia simply stared at the message on the scroll, not understanding at all. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand placed itself on her shoulder, making Amelia jump in fright and whirl around to face a very confused Roland.

When she saw it was just Roland, Amelia released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and motioned for Roland to accompany her.

The next day, Amelia found herself heading to school without her twin. Seto seemed to be acting really strange last night, he had had a certain look in his eyes that unnerved Amelia. Amelia didn't really pay to much attention to her strange twin though, because she had her own troubles now. After that strange encounter with the robed man, Amelia felt compelled to wear the mysterious jewel, and that night she had another dream…

 _In this dream, she saw herself with a group of people all huddled around a campfire in the desert at night. She had her arms wrapped around two young children, looking up she looked around the group and her modern self realized that they all had tan skin, but each and every one of them had unique eye color ranging from hazel and light blue, to the exotic sapphire and emerald color that she had. She listened in mounting curiosity, as her dream self seemed to look to an older gentleman who shared the same eye color as her and she asked, "Father, why do we travel so? Why not rejoin with the rest of our people?" Her 'father' simply chuckled and replied, "We are nomad merchants and entertainers, my daughter, it is what we do." Amelia's dream self sighed in response. Then she asked another question, "Where are we heading too now?" The man grinned and replied, "Why, we are heading to Khemet! I hear that a big festival is soon to happen to celebrate the Crown Prince's birthday, and what better place to sell our wares and entertain a few people then at a festival?"_

She had woken up to her annoying alarm clock again, before she could find out anymore. Sighing to herself, Amelia concluded that somehow, the strange dreams and the Jewel must be connected since they came to her at about the same time, making her wonder if the dreams were actually memories of her past being this supposed "Ancient Queen." Why though, was she dreaming of a peasant merchant girl instead of a royal princess or queen?

Walking into Homeroom, she was happily greeted by Tea, who gave Amelia a friendly hug in greeting and immediately distracted her from her crazy thoughts, as she led Amelia over to where the others were sitting. Waving a greeting to the guys, Amelia asked, "Hi guys! So how was the game shop yesterday?" Joey grinned and exclaimed, "It was amazing! Yugi's Gramps has a bunch of the coolest Duel Monster's cards that I have ever seen!" Tea rolled her eyes and responded, "That's because that's the ONLY thing that you looked at in the entire store." She then proceeded to describe the store in better detail to Amelia, who just smiled in amusement at the groups antics.

Yugi then looked to Amelia, and smiling asked, "We are planning on going back to my house again after school today. Would you like to join us?" This time Amelia happily accepted, since she had asked Roland to pick Mokuba up from school in the limo today. And after talking with Mokuba last night and telling him she made some new friends, he had agreed that she should go spend some time with them.

Suddenly, Amelia heard Tristan mutter in a low voice, "Dudes, is it just me, or is Kaiba not here today?" Amelia had to physically keep herself from flinching at the mention of her last name as she asked instead, "Why does that matter?" Her friends exchanged an uncertain look, before Yugi replied, "My Grandpa was showing us his super rare card that he received from a friend and treasures. Kaiba came in a few minutes later, and when he saw Grandpa's card, he started trying to make all of these deals with Grandpa to get the card."

Amelia was now leaning forward and listening to Yugi with her full attention as she asked, "I'm assuming your Grandpa said no to all of the offers?" Yugi blinked in surprise and answered, "Yes, he did, how did you know?" Amelia shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just a hunch of mine. Out of curiosity, what kind of card does your Grandpa have?" Yugi smiled, thinking that Amelia was asking out of pure curiosity and replied, "It's a card that Grandpa received from a very special friend, it's called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Amelia's eyes widened at the name, and while her friends thought she was just reacting in awe at the name of the card, Amelia was actually cursing herself for not being there with her new friends yesterday. Who knows what her brother is planning now?

The rest of the school day passed by normally. Once the bell signifying the end of classes rang, Tea and Amelia, who both had a separate 6th period from the boys, met up with the guys at the entrance to the school and together they started heading to Yugi's house. When the group of friends arrived and entered the Game shop, the smiles and jokes that they had previously been sharing faded at the sight of the dark and quiet interior of the shop.

"Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi called out, hoping his Grandpa would reply from either the back of the shop or from upstairs. Amelia started to get the feeling that something was wrong, even as Tea asked uncertainly, "Maybe he went out or something?"

"And left the door unlocked? Come on Tea," Joey scoffed as he looked around the shop interior for signs of a struggle or something.

Suddenly the phone started to ring, and Amelia and Yugi wandered over to the phone, with Yugi picking it up and answering, "Hello, game shop…Kaiba?!" Amelia tensed and watched as Yugi's face morphed from shock to high concern, "What did you do Kaiba?…Kaiba? Kaiba!" A ringer tone was all Amelia could hear as Yugi put the phone away. At the look of worry on her friend's face, Amelia felt her anger at her brother, that she had been keeping bottled up, start to simmer and boil. Seto had finally crossed a line.

Once Yugi hung the phone up, his other friends gathered around him and Joey asked, "Yug, what's wrong buddy?" Tristan nodded and added, "Yeah dude, your as pale as a ghost." Yugi seemed really shaken up and replied, "I'm fine, but Kaiba has done something with Grandpa!" The group, minus Amelia, gasped in shock and anger, and finally Amelia couldn't take it anymore. Walking towards the shop door, she stated in an emotionless voice, "Let's go," The group looked at Amelia's back in surprise and Joey asked, "go? Go where?" Without turning around, Amelia replied, "To retrieve Mr. Motou." Shaking his head, Yugi said, "But none of us know how to get to Kaiba Corp. I mean, yes you can see the building for miles, but what are the correct roads to take to get there the fastest?"

Slowly, Amelia turned around, and the boys, and even Tea, recoiled back a slight step at the intense look on their new friend's face. It was a look of barely restrained anger, and a few other emotions roiling like a fire in her vibrant emerald eyes. Looking right at the group, Amelia stated in a voice that hid what was really going on in her chaotic mind at the moment, "I know the way, let's go."

Deciding not to argue with the very intimidating girl, the group agreed, and once they were all outside with Yugi locking the door this time, Amelia started off at a run, knowing that the group will be able to follow. As they ran, Amelia's thought's briefly turned sad, and she wondered why her brother wanted to be so cold all the time. She knew that deep down he has, 'or had' a heart of gold, now it seems that his heart of gold has officially turned to silver stone. Shaking those melancholy thoughts from her mind, Amelia focused on her task of navigating her friends through the fastest ways possible to reach the Kaiba Corp headquarters building.

They reached the building in record time, and much to the groups confusion, Amelia slowed down her sprinting run to a fast paced walk, and seemed to almost march into the building. As they entered after her, they noticed that all of the employees who were either in their walkway or walking in their direction, seem to freeze and either move away, or walk in the opposite direction. When they reached the reception desk, the groups confusion continued to mount, as the receptionist, who at first looked up with a smile to greet them, immediately froze and turned pale at the intense looking girl standing before her.

Not even waiting for the receptionist to collect herself, Amelia immediately started talking in a brisk, business, no-nonsense tone, "Which floor is Mr. Solomon Mutou on?" The receptionist broke out of whatever shock she had been in, and with quick fingers on the keyboard, she replied just as briskly, "Top floor Mam'e." Amelia nodded, as if she was expecting that and then said, "Please call an ambulance to be ready and here in 15 minutes." The receptionist blinked in confusion, but one look from Amelia sent her to immediately dialing on the phone.

Turning to her friends, Amelia simply said, "Follow me," They followed her without question, too confused and stunned to do anything else. It wasn't until she led them into a special colored elevator, and the doors fully closed, that Joey finally snapped, "All right, what's going on Amelia? Why did everyone act like ya were da boss or something?" Amelia sighed in defeat and said calmly, "Well… None of you asked what my last name really is… did you?" That made the group pause and think for a moment, before Yugi shrugged and replied, "I guess I was so happy at making a new friend that it slipped my mind." Giving the tricolor haired boy a sad smile, Amelia continued by asking, "Well when we get to the top here, you will find out my last name. Just… Can you promise that we can still be friends? You all are the first friends that I have ever made aside from my brothers and…" Before Amelia could finish her sentence, the elevator dinged, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. Amelia's face immediately slipped back to an unreadable look, which only turned to a look of shock along with everyone else, to watch an old man, presumably Yugi's grandfather, collapse to the floor directly in front of them!

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out frantically, and raced towards the old man, with Tea, Joey and Tristan following him immediately. Amelia on the other hand, slowly got off the elevator and let her gaze travel from the feeble elderly man, up to the tall, smirking, brunette boy who stood at the top of a small set of stairs. "How's the old man feeling?"

Her eyes narrowed at the uncaring smugness, in her twin's voice. The anger that she had been holding at bay regarding her brother's attitude finally snapped, and she called out in a deceptively calm, but extremely deadly voice, "Seto Michael Jacobs Kaiba, what the hell did you do to this poor old man?"

Everyone, even Mr. Mouto and Seto himself, flinched away from Amelia at the pure icy rage you could hear underlying every word she spoke. Seto, being her twin, and could be just as icy, recovered first, and smirking he replied, "We had a duel that's all. With each of us putting up our most valued card. Seems like the old man couldn't handle all the stimulation." Now Tea was angry at the extremely rude boy. Pointing accusingly at him she shouted, "Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Seto simply shrugged his shoulders.

As her twin performed this action, Amelia suddenly got a good look at her twin brother. Something felt… off. There almost seemed to be a sinister air surrounding him, and his eyes looked… wrong. Suddenly the Millennium Jewel, that she had hidden under her shirt, started to pulse with warmth. She didn't think too much on it because her brother continued talking, saying, "It was fair, and look at the sweet prize I won." Everyone looked in shock to see him holding Grandpa Mouto's rare Blue Eyes White Dragon card… which he then proceeded to rip in to two parts!

Everyone gasped, and Amelia clutched her chest in sudden agony as the Queen's Jewel suddenly felt like it was burning! The moment her fingers brushed where the Jewel nestled on her chest, images started to race through her mind. _A white-haired peasant looking girl, the same white-haired girl and a brunette girl as small girls running and laughing together, the brunette girl, now a young woman, kneeling and sobbing next to an Egyptian looking priest who, shockingly enough, kind of looked like Seto, as he held the obviously dead white-haired young woman_. "Kisara!" Amelia gasped out in a whisper, while Yugi cried in a louder voice, "Grandpa's most treasured card!"

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one, will never be used against me." Seto declared to Yugi's statement, arrogance rolling off of him in waves. Yugi's Grandpa trembled as he reached towards what was left of his beloved card and feebly called out, "My-my Blue Eyes White Dragon, my treasure!"

Yugi checked on his Grandpa worriedly and said, "Grandpa hold on!" He then looked up to say something else to the arrogant boy who just ruined his Grandfather's card… And his eyes widened as he heard a solid, SMACK!

Everybody else's eyes widened in shock as well, as they watched Amelia stand directly in front of Seto Kaiba, her hand raised after she had just slapped the rich CEO. Joey and Tristan watched in awe, while Yugi and Tea watched with mounting concern, unsure of what will happen next.

Amelia stood defiantly in front of what used to be her twin brother. Lowering her hand from it's raised position, she glared at Seto and stated, "Who are you, and what have you done with the Seto Kaiba that I know?" That seemed to spur her brother from his shock, as he laughed and replied, "Whatever do you mean, Amelia dear?" Joey started to trudge forward, intent on helping Amelia, thinking that Kaiba was insulting her, but Amelia simply held her hand out in a signal for him to stay back, as she continued her staring contest with her brother. "I mean what happened to the boy who put family first, who never resorted to theft and trickery, and who would never hurt an innocent person unless they were threatening your family!"

The rest of the group watched as the CEO merely threw his head back and laughed, much to Amelia's concern and anger. Then out of nowhere, he grabbed her by her school jacket, and sent her flying backwards into Joey who caught her before she could hit the ground. He then said, "That was an old me who was weak. I'm much stronger now and don't need you coddling me anymore."

"Are you ok Amelia?" Yugi asked from his Grandfather's side, concern seemed to be coming off of him in waves, especially, Amelia noted, still a little dazed, that it also seemed to be coming from the puzzle around the boy's neck as well. Then he turned his attention to Kaiba and glaring, he called out, "How could you do such a thing!"

Getting back on to her feet, Amelia made her way over to Yugi and his Grandfather, ignoring Joey's offer to help her. She reached the two of them just as Mr. Mouto took out a deck of cards and said, "Yugi, here, take this, I built this deck. I put my soul into these cards, and I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them, take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards!"

Yugi looked frantic as he replied, "But Grandpa, you need help, I've got to get you to a doctor!" Amelia felt for her friend, for she too was worried for a loved one at the moment. Suddenly that certain loved one called out in an ice cold voice, "Sounds like an excuse! Your friend's can deal with your Grandpa, while you and I duel. Unless of course, your afraid?" Yugi looked like he was about to refuse the duel, but suddenly behind him, Joey called out, "Take him Yugi!"

Turning around he saw Joey, Tristan, Tea and Amelia stand behind him with determination. He watched as Amelia nodded in agreement with Joey and added, "Your Grandpa will be taken care of while you deal with Seto. I already have an ambulance here for him. He'll be in good hands." Joey grinned viciously and added on, "You take care of creepy Kaiba Yugi! Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel is all about!" Tea nodded as well and put in her advice stating, "For your Grandpa Yugi!"

Yugi still looked uncertain, "I don't know…" Amelia knelt down next to Yugi and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder as Joey added, "Trust me, your like the best player I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle, you can do this Yugi! I know you can!" Tea smiled and added, "We all do!"

With the all the support his friend's backing him up, Yugi finally nodded with determination and turning to his Grandfather, he said, "Ok Grandpa, I'll do it!" "I know you will my boy." Mr. Mouto replied with a proud, tired smile.

Before Yugi could leave to follow Kaiba, who had turned around to lead the way to the arena, Tea called out, "Everyone, put your hands together," Joey, Tristan and Yugi put their hands in a circle, but Amelia held back, not sure if this was something she should be a part of since she was so new to the group. Her worries were laid aside however, when Tea grabbed her hand and put it into the circle with her own and marked all of their hands with a symbol of a smiley face. "What gives Tea?" Joey asked in confusion as he inspected the mark on his hand. Holding up her own mark, Tea explained saying, "It's a symbol of our friendship so that when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone, we're all right there with him!"

With that Yugi nodded with a smile and set out to follow Kaiba. As Joey and Tristan worked together to pick Grandpa Mouto off the ground, Amelia turned to Tea and said, "I'm going to go give Yugi some support and make sure that Seto doesn't cheat." Tea nodded, but before Amelia could run off to follow the two boys down the hallway that they went, Tea voiced a question that made her pause, "Amelia? Kaiba's your brother isn't he?"

Amelia turned and saw Tea giving her a worried look. Giving her a sad smile, she replied, "He's not just my brother, he's my twin brother." And with that, she ran off to find her brother and Yugi.

She finally found them in one of the virtual duel rooms that were saved for private duel occasions for the company. She walked in just as the two competitors were walking towards their ends of the arena.

Quickly Amelia called out, "Yugi!" Yugi paused before stepping onto the platform and turned around, surprised to see Amelia. Walking up to him, Amelia quickly gave her short friend a hug and whispered, "Please Yugi, save my brother. Something is possessing him and it is scaring me." Once she released him and stepped back, he gave her a nod of determination and entered the ring to begin the Duel.


	5. Chapter 5: Dueling Spirit

**Chapter Four: Dueling Spirit**

As the players moved into position and the arena started to turn on, Seto started explaining, "I designed this virtual stadium myself, impressive hm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game." Amelia rolled her eyes from her vantage spot in the middle sitting section of the stadium. Her brother just loved drama, didn't he? Seto continued by stating, "We each begin with 2,000 life points, first player to hit zero loses! Are you ready to play runt?"

"Playtime is over Kaiba!" Yugi called out. All of a sudden, Amelia felt her jewel start to grow warm and she watched in fascination as a bright glow started to emit from Yugi's Millennium puzzle! The glow got brighter, and brighter and soon it enveloped Yugi, making it too bright to look at him. As Amelia covered her eyes with her hands, she suddenly heard Yugi shout out through the bright light, "YUGIOH!" She wasn't sure if her ears were playing tricks on her or not, but near the end of the shout, Yugi's voice seemed to sound deeper.

Just as quickly as the light came, it faded, and when Amelia uncovered her eyes, she couldn't help but gasp in shock. Standing where her short friend used to be was someone who looked almost exactly like Yugi, but somehow, Amelia was able to tell that it definitely was not Yugi. This new stranger was slightly taller than her short friend, and he had a few more crazy blonde bangs that stuck up at odd angles. And then, when he opened his eyes… Amelia felt her heart skip a beat for some bizarre reason. The stranger's eyes were an intense shade of dark amethyst and were slightly more narrow than Yugi's normal, big, lilac eyes.

Even Seto Kaiba could be heard saying, "Er, what the?" Surprise definitely in his tone of voice as well. "Now Kaiba, Prepare yourself because its time to Duel!" Now Amelia was positive that this was a whole other person standing in Yugi's place. The stranger's voice had a deep, baritone sound to it, making Amelia's brain for some reason want to melt and not function properly. She shook her head fiercely to clear it, what was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this towards some entity that just seemed to possess her friend Yugi from out of nowhere?!

Her questions were slightly answered, when her Millennium Jewel, which was still pulsating warmth over her chest, let out a soft golden glow, and all of a sudden, another random vision flashed into her mind.

 _The brunette girl, who Amelia was starting to think was probably her past self, was sitting under the shade of a palm tree in some remote Oasis outside of the outskirts of some city in a desert. Next to her sat another person who had their hair and most of their face hidden by the hood of a cloak. The two seemed to be laughing at something, then the hooded figure looked up into Amelia's eyes and she caught a glimpse of intense Amethyst eyes…_

Amelia felt herself come back to the present as, out of no where, Joey seemed to appear by her side and exclaim, "Wha! Monsters, real Monsters?!" Turning to her blonde male friend, Amelia asked confused, "Joey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others helping Yugi's Grandpa?"

"He's fine, Tristan and Tea can take care of him. Tea thought I should come and help you cheer Yugi on." Joey replied, his eyes still focused on the duel as the 'taller' Yugi called out, "Fireball attack!" and his dragon attacked Seto's giant, sending it in an explosion of fire to the graveyard.

As Seto groaned from the force of the holographic explosion, Amelia suddenly heard a very familiar voice call out in worry, "Big Brother!" Turning to Joey, she said, "I'll be right back Joey," He nodded, not really paying attention, so Amelia took that as her cue to slip around the playing field and over to her other, younger, brother.

Crossing her arms, she stated, "Mokuba William Jacobs Kaiba. What are you doing here?" Mokuba flinched as he heard his full name, he knew that when his full name was spoken, his sister was not one to mess with. So turning around and answering truthfully he replied, "Well Roland picked me up just like you told him to, so I asked him if I could come see big brother before going home to finish my homework. When I heard that he was dueling, I got excited and decided to come see who he was dueling."

Amelia sighed, kids and their curiosity, crouching down to be eye level with her little brother, Amelia spoke in a softer tone than the sterner one she was using a moment ago, "Listen Moki, I know how much you admire Seto and his dueling skills. But for today I don't think you should watch this match." Tilting his head in confusion, Mokuba asked, "Why sis?"

Deciding to be a little honest with her little brother, Amelia looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Because at the moment, Seto and I are having a little disagreement on something that he did to my friend Yugi. The two of them are currently dueling to settle the disagreement and I don't think it is something that you need to witness." Crossing his arms stubbornly, Mokuba lifted his chin and said, "I'm sure I can handle it Lia! Besides no one has ever beaten brother before except you! Please let me watch?"

Standing back up, Amelia groaned and said, "Fine! Fine, have it your way. Just don't say I didn't warn you." That made Mokuba pause and blinking his big light blue eyes in surprise he asked, "Do you mean that you actually think big brother is going to lose?"

Looking back towards the duel, which had escalated while the two siblings had been talking, with 'strange' Yugi on the defensive and Seto mauling his opponents monsters with his Saggi the Dark Clown monster (600 ATK/1500 DEF), Amelia simply answered, "We shall see Mokuba, we shall see."

Leaving Mokuba to watch from the sidelines on Seto's side, after making him promise that he won't go anywhere till she returns, Amelia returned to her viewing point at about the middle of the play field next to Joey, and watched with a passive face as Seto taunted 'Yugi' by saying,

"You're not faring any better than the old man did Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your Grandfather." 'Yugi' glared at Seto and growled, "My Grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck, I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba,"

Amelia and Joey watched with bated breaths as 'Yugi' reached for his deck and as he drew he continued saying, "but I believe in my Grandpa's deck… and my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" With that a blue, purple, and gold knight with a sharp jousting stick appeared and destroyed Saggi the Dark Clown, bringing Seto's life points down to 1300 while 'Yugi's' remained at a solid 1600.

Both Amelia and Joey grinned and Joey fist-pumped the air shouting out, "Way to go Yugi!" 'Yugi' simply smirked, which made Amelia's heart rate quicken, again, as he stated,

"All right Kaiba, your move." Seto merely huffed a laugh and said, "Ha, this will be over sooner than you think." He drew, and the sudden surge of triumph that seeped through the twin bond, alerted Amelia as to what the card he drew might be even as he called out, "I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Amelia watched the majestic dragon appear on the field with a passive expression once more, even as the Yugi-look-alike shouted out his surprise and Joey called out from beside her, "Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half!" Even Amelia could not hold back her eye roll at Joey's obliviousness as her brother called out smugly, "Surprised? Did you really think your Grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

With that, the Dragon launched its signature move of white lightening, completely obliterating 'Yugi's' Gaia the Fierce Knight and bringing 'Yugi's' life points down to 900, with Seto now in the lead at 1300. "Faith or no faith, you WILL fall before my superior monster, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about you fool, faith is for losers! Like your pathetic Grandfather. In your entire deck there is not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so what hope do you have against two?"

Amelia felt her knuckles going white as she gripped the railing separating the viewing area from the playing field. As the second Blue-Eyes appeared on the field, and she could see that Yugi's look-a-like looked a little intimidated, she leaned forward and called out, "Don't give up! You can still turn this duel around, just remember what you were saying earlier, have faith!"

Hearing her voice, 'Yugi' turned and made eye contact with her. For a moment, bright emerald stared into intense amethyst, and both of their eyes widened slightly in surprise as both of their Millennium items glowed briefly and an image flashed into both of their minds of a young man and a young woman sitting side by side on two golden Egyptian thrones. Their faces were blurred, but Amelia had the distinct feeling that she knew those people on the thrones.

The mysterious boy broke eye contact first, bringing his focus back to the game and to his deck. "I won't give up, Grandpa's counting on me!" Amelia smiled as she heard both Yugi and the mysterious boy's voices mix together in that sentence. It seemed that Yugi was not aware of the entity sharing a body with him.

He drew a card and then called out, "Swords of Revealing Light!" Activating a magic card that would stall his opponent for three turns. Her twin simply scoffed, "How desperate, what possible good would a three turn delay do you?" Amelia bit her lip and watched her brother's opponent look at his cards, intensely thinking.

Feeling the jewel on her necklace pulsate again, Amelia looked down at it in curiosity and slowly reached a hand up to touch it. Immediately she felt as if her mind was being sent somewhere else and she could suddenly hear both Yugi and the other Person's thoughts! " _I can't figure out what to do with these cards! There just a bunch of pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?_ " Suddenly images of Yugi's cards appeared in Amelia's head and she quietly gasped in surprise when she saw three of the five Exodia cards in Yugi's hand! Smirking, she closed her eyes and projecting her thoughts out to her friend, she mentally said, " _For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily Yugi_." Then another voice joined her's and said, " _I quite agree with your friend Yugi._ " 'Yugi' turned in surprise and looked to see ghostly forms of both his friend Amelia, and his Grandpa. He opened his mouth to say something, but his Grandpa continued to speak, " _Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place._ " Yugi turned to face his Grandpa and asked with a slight hint of understanding, " _Oh, like the Millennium Puzzle?_ " Both Grandpa and Amelia nodded their heads and Grandpa responded, " _Exactly! Each piece helps build a greater entity._ " With that the image of Grandpa Mouto faded away and Yugi panicked for a moment calling out, "Grandpa!" He then turned to the image of Amelia as she smiled a small smile at him and replied, " _He is fine Yugi, remember Tristan and Tea are taking care of him. Now, remember what he said, like the pieces of a puzzle._ "

Then closing her eyes, Amelia opened them again to find herself back in her own body, with Joey looking at her and asking, "You all right Amelia? Your necklace was giving a weird glow for a moment and you seemed to be frozen."

Smiling at her blond friend, Amelia nodded and said quietly, "I'll be ok." Their attention was brought back to the duel as they heard her Twin shout out, "Quit you're stalling Yugi, or you will forfeit the match!" Amelia was relieved to see the determined fire back in 'Yugi's' eyes, as he glared and stated, "I never forfeit."

The game continued, and Joey and Amelia both watched anxiously as Seto brought out his final Blue-Eyes and destroyed Yugi's Dark Magician. Finally Joey shouted, "Don't listen to him Yugi!" As Seto taunted and insulted Yugi's deck and playing skills. Amelia felt herself biting her lip, as she felt both Yugi and the entities doubt about being able to defeat all three Blue-Eyes.

Closing her eyes she thought, 'Come on Yugi, you can do this! Just believe!' Soon she heard her brother begin speaking again and reluctantly opened her eyes to watch as he stated smugly, "Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this Yugi."

Amelia and Joey's eyes widened in surprise as 'Yugi' smiled and replied, "My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards. But it does contain, the unstoppable Exodia!"

Even though Joey was amazed just as much as everyone else, he took a moment to feel a little amusement, as both Kaiba twins yelled in perfect sync, "AH! IMPOSSIBLE!" Though what made it funny was Amelia was yelling in excitement, while her brother seemed to be yelling in pure horror.

They all watched as Exodia formed on the field and towered over the three intimidated looking Blue Eyes White Dragons. Amelia watched as her brother started to panic, "Exodia, that's impossible! No one has ever been able to summon him!" A second later, golden light started to form into a ball in Exodia's hands and "other Yugi" confidently commanded, "Exodia, OBLITERATE!"

And with that blow, the game was over! Amelia felt torn between shock that her brother actually lost against someone other than her, and pure joy that someone was finally able to stand up to his bullying.

Her attention was brought to the 'other Yugi' as he looked at her brother and stated, "You play only for power Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do." Amelia felt herself smile in agreement, but then she looked over at her brother and felt concern wash away the smile as her brother looked absolutely shellshocked as he stated, "But how? How could I have lost to him?"

Suddenly, Amelia's necklace once again started to burn, and Amelia found herself turning to look as 'other Yugi' stated firmly, "Kaiba, if you truly want to know. Open your mind!" His forehead glowed with the strange golden eye that was etched on both the jewel of her necklace and on Yugi's puzzle, as he flung his hand out and launched some sort of invisible energy at Seto.

Amelia watched in both fascination and worry as it seemed like something dark seemed to shatter and disappear around her brother and suddenly, their twin bond felt like it was ten times lighter than it used to be. "There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see." the strange Yugi stated.

When Amelia saw Seto start to fall, she immediately ran over and caught her brother before he could fully fall to his knees. "Seto? Can you hear me? Seto!" She called worriedly as her twin continued to look dazed. Hearing footsteps, Amelia looked up to see the stranger that had taken over her friend's body walking towards her. Glaring and wrapping her twin protectively in her arms, she growled, "Not one step closer till you answer some questions. First, what did you do to my brother?"

The 'other' Yugi's eyes widened, as if he was shocked that she could recognize that he was not actually Yugi. But then he gave a reassuring smile and held his hands out in a placating gesture as he replied, "Your brother will be fine. I fulfilled what you asked and have saved him from the darkness that had been threatening to consume him."

They were interrupted by more footsteps, coming from both directions. As Amelia watched, the 'other' Yugi turned to greet an excited Joey, and suddenly it was normal Yugi happily greeting his friend again. Confused, she turned the other way to see a worried looking Mokuba. Giving her little brother a reassuring smile, she asked him, "Hey Moki, can you go call Roland for me? Seems like Seto has just overworked himself again." Looking a little bit relieved, Mokuba dashed off to go find their trusted 'guardian,' while Amelia gently laid her twin on the floor now that he had indeed, fallen asleep.

Standing up and stretching, she suddenly heard her name being called and turned back to face both Joey and Yugi. Joey gave Amelia a look and stated, "So money-bags is your brother Amelia?" Sighing, Amelia decided to just be honest and replied, "Yes, he's actually my twin brother." Both Yugi and Joey's eyes widened in surprise at hearing that bit of news. Frowning, Amelia continued, "I understand if after today's events, you no longer want to be my friend. I guess I'll see you guys around then." With that she turned around and began walking to the exit that Roland had just taken Seto through.

But before she took more than two steps, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Now whatever crazy notion got you thinking we no longer wanted to be your friends?" Amelia whirled around in surprise to see Joey standing right behind her with a friendly smile and Yugi right alongside him smiling in agreement. Nodding, Yugi continued Joey's statement by saying, "You have shown us nothing but kindness Amelia. We may be a little angry at your brother, but that doesn't mean we are angry with you! So friends?" Yugi held his hand out and for a moment, Amelia could have sworn she saw his puzzle glow and a brief image of the other Yugi appeared next to his counter part, also holding his hand out in an offer of friendship. Feeling her heartbeat quicken for an unknown reason, Amelia grinned at Yugi, and by extension the strange entity, and grasping his hand in a firm handshake she stated happily, "Yes! We can all definitely be great friends!"


End file.
